Risa, alf Shur'tugal
by Glitch Guardian
Summary: Eragon Shadeslayer successfully retrieved Galbatorix's remaining egg, but, unfortunately, disappeared.A young elf named Annelida Anne  is on her way to the Agaeti Blodhren, and is lost.The two meet, and the young dragon hatches for Anne. She names it Myx.
1. Into the Woods

Chapter 1: Into the Woods

Annelida packed her bags excitedly. Her parents were finally going to let her go to the Agaetí Blödhren…alone! _Finally, after over a century, _she mused. She pushed a lock of silver hair over one ear, and ran a comb one last time through her hair. She hoped she looked perfect.

"Annelida! Come down! You don't want to be late!" Called Annelida's father from lower in the tree. Annelida ran down the large steps to the room where her family spent time together.

"Why must I go with you if Anne can go by herself?" Whined Anne's little brother Kyemarron, or Kye, who was only 94 years old. Anne's mother shook her head, and Kye sighed dramatically. Anne's father came into the room.

"Have fun on your trip," He said, ruffling Anne's hair as he had done when she was younger. Anne ran excitedly out of the house, but turned back and waved at her family. She sighed. Even though she was getting a chance to be independent, she would still miss her family on the road from Olison to Ellesmera.

Anne wandered through the woods in the general direction of Ellesmera, admiring the trees she passed. She soon realized the trees were different ones, ones she had never seen before. _Uh oh…_She thought, _am I…Lost?_

Anne began to go crazy as she searched around her for something, _anything _familiar. In her frenzied search, she came upon an abandoned cave. She looked up, and noticed the sun sinking into the distant hills of the Spine. She slowly walked into the cave, until it was too dark for even her sensitive eyes to see. Summoning a werelight, she looked longingly back at the mouth of the cave. She would have stayed closer to the entrance, but some strange urge encouraged her to move farther in. Still looking behind her, Anne walked right into something hard and cold. With her concentration broken, the werelight disappeared, and the cave was once again plunged into darkness.

Anne woke to a sword pointed at her face. She crossed her eyes and noticed it was blue. _Weird, _She thought, _wait…isn't it supposed to be _dark_?_ Anne looked around for the mysterious light source. Her eyes fell upon the bearer of the sword pointed at her face. He was tall, with elven features, yet he was not entirely an elf. She didn't know who he was until a large blue dragon head appeared behind him, a werelight hovering next to the giant eye.

"You-You're Eragon!" She gasped. He nodded. Growing bolder, she asked, "Why are you here?" Eragon held up a glowing turquoise stone. Anne knew what it really was; a dragon's egg.

"Galbatorix is after this," He explained, "I'm hiding it from him until it hatches."

Anne reached out a shaking hand and lightly touched the egg. A long crack appeared, and Eragon placed the egg gently on the ground. The three watched with amazement as a glistening turquoise dragon fought its way out of its confinement.


	2. A Young Dragon

Chapter 2: A Young Dragon

Anne stared, aghast, at the tiny, turquoise dragon, which was currently looking around itself in wonder.

"Hello," She said in the Ancient Language, reaching down to pat it, even though she knew what would happen. The dragon hummed, and pushed its tiny head into her palm. Anne stifled a gasp of pain as the gedwëy ignasia seared itself onto her palm. The tiny dragon looked up worriedly, so Anne smiled to reassure it.

"What are you going to name it?" Asked Eragon. Anne's head snapped up. She had forgotten he was there.

"Oh, that! Erm…perhaps…Myx," She stammered. The name had popped into her head out of nowhere. Eragon nodded, and leaned back against his blue dragon, Saphira. Anne leaned against the cave wall, and Myx scuttled up to sleep in her lap. She smiled with happiness, emanating from both her and the turquoise dragon, and fell asleep.

Anne woke to the sound of crunching. She opened her eyes, and saw that Eragon was eating some berries and bread. The crunching noise was coming from Saphira, who was savagely tearing apart an animal, which had become unrecognizable. Anne stretched.

"I guess we should be going," She announced. Eragon looked up.

"Where?"

"Ellesmera, of course! The _Agaeti Blödhren_, remember?"

Eragon blinked, as if he had not known the Blood-Oath Celebration was in two days. Anne scowled.

"Come on Myx. Let's go." Eragon jumped up.

"Wait!" He called, "Where are you going?" Anne opened her mouth, but before she said anything, Myx sent an image of Ellesmera with confusion radiating from him.

"So, you're lost?" Eragon asked, "Well, why didn't you say so? We'll show you the way!" Anne cocked her head.

"Why can't you come with us?"

_Because Galbatorix will find us,_ replied Saphira, _and that cannot happen!_

Eragon sent a series of images to Anne's mind that would take her from the cave to Ellesmera. Anne did her best to memorize them, and set off with Myx on her shoulder. Anne ran to Ellesmera, following Eragon's directions. More than once, she had to pull Myx's claws out of her shoulder. When she finally reached Ellesmera, she ran right up to Queen Izlandi's hall, bowed, and held Myx before her. The collected dignitaries gasped at the dragon in Anne's arms. Queen Izlandi smiled.

"Another rider against Galbatorix, and this time it is an elf."


	3. A Capture and a Strange Rescue

**A/N: I own NOTHING except Anne, her family and another person introduced in this chapter (Trust me, it's obvious who it is).  
><strong>**Been a while since I updated, hmmm? Sorry.  
><strong>**~GG**

Chapter 3: A Capture and a Strange Rescue

Anne grinned. She was living in the tree house reserved for Dragon Riders. The celebration was only a day away, and she could do whatever she wanted while she waited. Anne decided to take a walk in the forest.  
>Myx flew after her with a flurry of questions. He was slightly larger than her head now, and he couldn't ride on her shoulder, but at least he could fly, and also talk, which he did frequently. <em>Where are you going? Will you be back by tomorrow? Can I come? <em>He asked in her mind as he hurried to catch up with her elven pace. Anne laughed and told him he could come. Myx squeaked with glee and flipped in the air. The two talked while they walked, and soon they were at a part of Du Weldenvarden they had never been to before. Anne stared. The trees here were small and sickly-looking. _Doesn't the Menoa tree care for every tree? _Myx asked. Anne nodded. _Everywhere except…_Anne's eyes widened in horror. _Myx! We're near Ceunon!_ Just as she had that thought, she noticed a group of human woodcutters, who had spotted her. Myx rushed off in a blur of turquoise, but a woodcutter caught Anne in strong arms before she could escape. He shoved her arm into thick chains, and she recognized them as Boodstain metal, the only metal that could contain an elf's immense strength. _How did a poor Ceunonian woodcutter get _this_ metal? _She thought. _I have no idea! Why are you asking me? _Myx retorted through the mental link. Anne snorted. _I wasn't asking you._

The woodcutters carted her off towards Ceunon.  
>"What's a pretty elf like you doing in our part of the woods?" The woodcutter who had captured her sneered. Anne merely glared. When the group finally reached Ceunon, Anne knew in her heart that there was no escape. The Empire had captured her, and she would become Galbatorix's involuntary slave like Murtaugh. A little nagging feeling came from the back of her brain and her eyes rolled up in her head as she passed out.<p>

When she woke up, Anne saw that she was on a very soft bed and her chains were gone. The covers had a strange flower design on them, and the walls were light purple. The room she was in had lots of shelves filled with books. The books weren't leather-bound; instead, they were made of a strange material. On a desk in the middle of the wall sat a white square, whith, strangely enough, had a small, white apple embedded in it. The white door opened, and a tall girl entered. She had soft brown hair that fell to her shoulders. She was wearing a sleeveless shirt and shorts made out of a strange material. She was focusing her brown eyes, which were framed with glasses that were also made of a different material, onto a strange purple object in her hands. She pressed down onto the object with her thumb and folded it in half, before stuffing it in a pocket in her strange pants. The girl glanced up at Anne on the bed.  
>"Hello, Anne," She said, smiling.<p>

_How does she know me? I believe I am in a strange place, so how would a girl know of me? _Anne thought, desperately racking her brain for any memory of the girl. Anne knew that it would be hard to forget this strange human. The girl had gone to the square, and was flipping it open as she had done with the other device. A blinding light came from the opened square, and the girl slid her fingers over the bottom half. Suddenly a paper-thing opened up on the upper half, filled with words. Ignoring the blinding light, Anne came up behind the girl, and looked at the words. Her eyes widened as she read them. It was her story! She looked at the girl, who smiled again.  
>"My name is GG, and I am your Authoress." Anne blinked. Authoress? What was that?<br>"An Authoress is a female who writes stories, like your scribes," GG supplied. Anne nodded, still confused.  
>"Stories are fickle things," GG went on. "It takes a skilled Author or Authoress to fully control one. Unfortunately for you, I am not <em>that<em> skilled. You remember how you suddenly knew there was no escape from Ceunon? Not supposed to happen. You were never even supposed to be _captured. _But all Authors and Authoresses have a backup tool." GG gestured at a small square on the large square. It had "delete" on it. Once again, GG ran her fingers over the bottom half of the square, but this time, the whole part of the story where Anne was captured turned purple. "Goodbye," GG said, smiling, before she presses the delete square. The strange world swirled around Anne, and suddenly she found herself back in her home in Ellesmera, Myx curled up next to her.  
><em>Do you remember me being captured near Ceunon? <em>Anne asked him, hoping that the capture and her strange meeting with the Authoress was only a dream.  
><em>Yes. How did we get back here? <em>Anne sighed as she filtered the memories to Myx. So it wasn't a dream after all.

**A/N: Like? No? TELL! And how'd you like my attempt to describe a modern-day bedroom from the POV of someone who doesn't know what **_**anything **_**is? It was **_**hard!**_**  
>~GG<strong>


End file.
